


Easy Living

by aquilaofarkham



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Interracial Relationship, Intimacy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilaofarkham/pseuds/aquilaofarkham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preston Garvey and the Sole Survivor take a bath together and bond over their favourite song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Living

“You are an absolute _mess_.”

Preston got used to the sight of Joseph covered from head to toe in dirt, grime, and even blood. At the end of most days, he himself looked just as exhausted as the General. But that time Joseph told his Lieutenant to stay at Sanctuary Hills and get some much-deserved rest. Preston of course remained stubborn, insisting that he tag along.

After going back and forth on the matter, Preston eventually gave up and let Joseph win the debate. “You look after him, alright boy?” He said to Dogmeat, who responded with a confident bark. It wasn’t until he received a brief yet reassuring kiss from the General that Preston managed to lighten up. Joseph was known for doing a lot of reckless things, some even mind-bogglingly senseless. Despite all those times, Preston could never stay mad at him, at least not for very long. Annoyed, yes, but only because he was worried for his life.

When Joseph returned a couple hours later, the only thing Preston felt worried about was whether or not his unbearable stench was going to last for long. “What happened?”

“A lot happened,” Joseph replied nonchalantly. Dogmeat calmly sat down beside him; his fur, bandanna, and goggles just as filthy. Neither of them seemed too bothered by how they looked (or how they smelled).

“You know what, I don’t even want to know anymore.” Preston tried to play it cool but even then he still felt the need to cover his mouth and nose with his scarf. “Both of you out back. Time to get cleaned up.”

“What, not a fan of this look?”

“General, you ain’t taking another step towards me or anyone else until you take a bath and get into some clean clothes.”

Joseph knew he was somewhat joking but Preston sounded so serious about it, he couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes sir, Mr. Garvey sir.”

He and Dogmeat headed out to the back of the house where an oversized barrel sat in the middle of the yard, waiting to be used. It was supposed to be a bathtub with a hot water pump right beside it, both of which were courtesy of Sturges. That man was responsible for a lot of things around Sanctuary. Joseph always said that if someone handed him nothing but a couple bolts and a wrench, he could fix anything. Using his own personal methods, of course.

After washing off Dogmeat, he began filling up the tub while Preston came out of the house carrying a new pair of clothes. “I’ll set these aside until you’re all done.”

“Thanks,” Joseph said, dumping the last bit of hot water into the barrel. Without hesitation, he took off his dirty jacket and shirt before tossing them to the side. Preston opened his mouth to say something but as Joseph continued to strip until everything came off, all that came out was a dumbfounded sound.

“Flustered, Preston?” He joked. “This isn’t the first time you’ve seen me naked.”

_That’s true…_ Preston remembered one time when Joseph thought it would be funny if he went out wearing nothing but his ammunition belt and gun. The only thing he could say, apart from a couple embarrassed stammers, was “you’re not going to like the sunburn you’re going to get.”

“You’re really cheeky, General. You know that right?”

Joseph gave him a wink as he climbed up the ladder and into the tub. Preston handed him a plain bar of soap (regarded as one of the highest luxury items in the Commonwealth). “Well? What’re you waiting for?”

“I… wh…” Preston stuttered. “You want me to join you?”

“Sure, why not?”

“General, two’s a crowd-“

“No, no, no. It’s _two’s_ company, _three’s_ a crowd,” Joseph corrected with a laugh. “If you don’t want to, all you have to do is say the word.”

“I do want to!” Preston blurted as his cheeks immediately blushed. Joseph raised his eyebrows.

“But?”

“But… I…” It was difficult for Preston to form his jumbled thoughts into a cohesive answer. Intimacy, the sweet, gentle, and slow kind, wasn’t entirely a new thing for the two of them; they kissed (passionately), cuddled, and occasionally let their hands roam to more sensitive areas on each other’s bodies.

But it was self-consciousness that made Preston so indecisive. Compared to Joseph’s muscular yet soft and thick body, he didn’t want to let down or disappoint the General with his own. However instead of the truth, Preston came up with an admittedly weak excuse. “Won’t somebody see us?”

To which Joseph replied with another lighthearted laugh. “I think people in these parts have seen much worse.”

Preston couldn’t argue with that fact. “Alright. If you say so…” He mumbled as he lowered his gaze to the ground. Momentarily forgetting his insecurities, he began stripping down, leaving all his clothes on top of the General’s. Joseph rested his elbows on the edge of the tub and waited patiently.

“You are so handsome,” he said. A bashful smile appeared on Preston’s lips. Whether it concerned his desire to help others, his skill with a laser musket, or his physical appearance, Joseph never tired from giving his Lieutenant encouraging compliments. Even on bad or unlucky days when everything seemed to be against them, he didn’t let that stop him.

After climbing into the tub, the hot water made him briefly wince but once Preston got used to it, he made himself comfortable. “Not bad, eh?” Joseph said.

“Not bad at all,” Preston sighed contently. In his relaxed state, a thought came to him. “Though you still stink. Get over here.” Grabbing the bar of soap, he took hold of Joseph’s wrist and pulled him in close until his back was pressed against his chest.

Lathering up enough soap, Preston started with running his hands along the General’s arms then moved onto his broad shoulders before giving them a gentle massage. Joseph let out a stifled chuckle when he felt a couple fingers slide up and down his body, occasionally tracing over a few ticklish areas.

“Do you actually want to get me clean or is this just an excuse for you to touch me?” He asked coyly. Preston replied with a kiss on the nape of his neck.

“Both.”

Joseph’s own smile widened as he playfully splashed a bit of water into his face. Preston responded by tightening his arms around his torso before lightly nibbling a sensitive spot on his neck. Luckily for him, Joseph decided not to fight it.

Afterwards, they both went quiet but it wasn’t the awkward kind of silence. Neither of them felt a particularly overwhelming need to make conversation, even though they had gotten very good at that. For the moment, they enjoyed listening to the sound of each other’s steady, calm breathing, especially Preston. Then Joseph heard something familiar. As the Lieutenant began lazily playing with his long black hair, he also started humming, one of his many enduring traits. The tune itself sounded like one Joseph remembered very fondly.

“ _Easy Living_ , right?”

“Hm?”

“The song you’re humming. Is it _Easy Living_?”

“Oh, yeah it is. I’ve had it stuck in my head for a while now.”

“It’s always been one of my favourites. I even tried performing a cover of it back when I used to sing,” Joseph chuckled.

“You sang? Like, as a job?”

“Yeah. Haven’t I told you this already?”

“No! I had no idea you used to work as a singer,” Preston said, his eyes lighting up as his curiosity grew. Joseph just shrugged.

“It was only in clubs and late night jazz bars around Boston. Before I got drafted. I never went on to make records or anything like that.”

“Can I hear you sing?”

“I…” Joseph stammered, blushing. “I mean… sure. Okay. I’m really out of practice and honestly, I was never really that good to begin with.”

“C’mon, I doubt that.”

Despite his initial reluctance, Joseph gave in. He started off quietly, unsure and a little nervous but after some more encouragement from Preston, he grew more confident in his slow paced and low toned voice.

“ _Living for you is easy living, it’s easy to live when you’re in love… and I’m so in love. There’s nothing in life but you. I never regret the years I’m giving, they’re easy to give… when you’re in love. I’m happy to do whatever I do for you._ ”

Joseph only made it to the third set of lyrics before he finally burst into a fit of embarrassed laughter. “That was wonderful, babe.” Preston said after planting another kiss on his cheek.

“Flatterer.”

“You should sing more often.”

“We’ll see about that. Maybe when we’re not busy, The Third Rail will let me have the stage for just one night. If Magnolia’s okay with it.”

“I’d like that too.” A night spent alongside the General, no work, no patrols, and no fighting, was something Preston had wanted for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let everyone know, Joseph Bane is the name of my canon sole survivor. Come talk to me about him and Preston Garvey at aquilaofarkham.tumblr.com! (Preston especially needs more love ;3;)


End file.
